No más sombreros
by Kuro-Sacchi
Summary: Y es que a mi no me asombraria para nada si despues de aquella fatidica noche del adios Kyokazu odiara los sombreros.


Los personajes de Kobato le pertenecen a las diosas de CLAMP, creadoras de la gran Mokona, maestras de Yuuko y Kimihiro, las madres originales de Sakura y señoras de la genialidad y el asombrosismo!

* * *

Han pasado unos meses desde que Fujimoto y Kobato volvieron a encontrarse después de aquel fatídico día en que la castaña se desvaneció en medio de la noche estrellada.

Eran vacaciones de verano y tanto Fujimoto como Kobato tenían tiempo libre, y como la castaña había conseguido sacar muy buenas calificaciones, o al menos había subido algunos puntos, en sus últimas pruebas del semestre, Kyokazu decidió llevar a Kobato a la playa en recompensa por su esfuerzo.

- ¿Quieres ir a la playa este sábado? – pregunto Fujimoto tranquilo mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de el objeto de su eterna devoción al encaminarla hacia su casa después de su cita. Ese día Iorogi no acompaño a Kobato, siempre que esos dos tenían una cita el ex rey demonio convertido en muñeco les daba su espacio, no que no tuviera espías por ahí.

Kobato detuvo su parloteo en cuanto escucho la pregunta, de hecho, la chica había detenido por completo su marcha causando que Fujimoto se detuviera junto con ella. Kyokazu bajo su mirada para ver la reacción de Kobato y no pudo evitar sonreír en respuesta de la enorme y brillante sonrisa que iluminaba el rostro de la castaña.

- Si! – acepto con emoción la menor saltando a los brazos de su amado.

Kyokazu la recibió con un enorme y cálido abrazo.

Y como si de un suspiro se tratara llego el sábado.

- ¿Llevas el bloqueador solar, toalla, cambio de ropa y tu flotador? – interrogo el extraño peluche de perro azul a la linda castaña.

- Sip, sip, sip y sip. – respondió Kobato mientras colocaba cada uno de los objetos mencionados en su bolso.

Iorogi dio un asentimiento.

- Muy bien. Diviértete con Fujimoto, pero no te diviertas tanto, los estaré vigilando. – advirtió el ex rey demonio.

- Haaai. – respondió Kobato mientras se trenzaba el cabello – Listo. – se dijo la castaña una vez su cabello estuvo presentable – Ya me voy Ioryogi-san. Lo quiero mucho. – se despidió Kobato y cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Fujimoto ya estaba en la parada del bus que tomarían él y Kobato para llegar a la playa. El sol brillaba, las nubes eran mínimas, la brisa era refrescante en contraste con el intenso calor de ese día, un momento perfecto para ir a la playa.

- Kyokazu-san! – exclamo efusiva y cariñosa Kobato mientras sorprendía a su novio al tomarlo por el brazo derecho.

El susodicho sonrio ligera pero sinceramente feliz, sin embargo en cuanto vio lo que había en la cabeza de la castaña el alma se le fue al suelo.

El cambio de humor del mayor no paso desapercibido por Kobato y su rostro rápidamente se pintó con preocupación, ¿Por qué Fujimoto se puso tan pálido?

- Quítate eso en este mismo instante. – pidió… no, ordeno tajante Fujimoto.

Kobato miro sin comprender al abogado, luego siguió la dirección de su mirada y se dio cuenta de cuál era el problema.

- ¿El sombrero? – cuestiono confusa la castaña mientras apuntaba el accesorio en su cabeza.

- Quítatelo. – repitió Kyokazu.

¿Por qué Kyokazu quería que se quitara el sombrero?

Las cejas de Kobato casi se juntan debido a la mirada de confusión de la chica. Kobato sopeso los porque y entonces lo entendió… la última vez que Kobato uso un sombrero frente a Kyokazu fue ese fatídico día hace dieciséis años, cuando ella desapareció.

Una sonrisa conciliadora se posó en los rosados labios de Kobato al entender el motivo de la repentina ansiedad del mayor.

- Kyokazu-san, es solo un sombrero. Esta vez no pasara nada, es solo un sombrero. – intento tranquilizar la castaña mientras se quitaba el sombrero de ala ancha que le protegía del sol veraniego y se lo mostraba al de lentes.

Fujimoto le quito el sombrero de las manos y abrazo a Kobato, le dio un beso tras otro en la cabeza, apretó más el abrazo y dio un profundo respiro al cabello de la castaña.

Kobato sonrio cuando noto tranquilo a Fujimoto y alzo el rostro para clavar la mirada en la verde del abogado.

- ¿No más sombreros? – cuestiono la castaña.

- No más sombreros. – repitió con convicción Kyokazu.

La ida a la playa acabo bien, aunque Kobato se quemó un poco por los rayos del sol.

* * *

NOTAS FINALES

Sacchi: Y es que a mí no me asombraría si el pobre tipo quedara traumado de aquella noche... Cortito pero adorable... o al menos a mi me lo parecio cuando acabe de escribirlo XD.


End file.
